a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containing apparatus for the storage of one or more products. In particular, this invention concerns such apparatus which is inflatable to define a storage chamber within which the products may be stored. Though such products may take a variety of different forms, the invention is particularly--but not exclusively--concerned with the storage of motor vehicles such as vintage cars, classic motor cycles and so on.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,512 I have described and claimed an inflatable storage chamber also intended for use with motor vehicles but which can be used for the storage of other products as well. That storage chamber comprises a base sheet, a cover sheet releasably connected to the base sheet, and a fan arrangement which blows air into the chamber in order to inflate that chamber, once a vehicle has been positioned on the base sheet and the cover sheet connected therearound. By controlling the flow of air through the chamber, it is found that the vehicle is stored in an excellent environment, protected against the harmful effects of moisture, dust, dirt and so on.
The storage chamber of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,512 is really only suitable for use within some other building, such as a garage. If the chamber is used out-of-doors, there are likely to be significant problems resulting from condensation within the chamber. Drops are likely to form on the inner surface of the cover sheet which then fall on the stored vehicle and this can give rise to damaged paint-work. Also, the plastics materials such as polyethylene from which the storage chamber of my prior patent are made are degraded by the UV rays in sunlight and the cover sheet thus has a relatively short life.